wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Booker T
Robert Booker Tio Huffman (ur. 1 marca 1965), bardziej znany jako pierścień imię Booker T , to prawie na emeryturze amerykański wrestler , obecnie podpisał kontrakt z WWE , na SmackDown marki, jako część ogłaszając zespołu. Booker jest najbardziej znany swego czasu zarówno w World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) i World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Huffman jest jednym z najbardziej utytułowanych zawodników w historii, które odbyło 35 głównych tytułów w WWE, WCW i TNA. Jest on sześciokrotnie mistrzem świata : czterokrotnie WCW World Heavyweight Champion w WCW i jednorazowe WCW Champion i World Heavyweight Champion . w WWF / WWE Wszystkie sześć panuje reprezentowane były przez złoty pas Big . Kariera Do federacji WCW Hoffman został przyjęty w pierwszej połowie lat 90. XX wieku. Pod koniec lat 90. rozpoczął karierę solową i zdobył po raz pierwszy, 29 grudnia 1997, tytuł mistrza telewizyjnego (WCW World Television Championship). 9 lipca 2000 na gali Bash at the Beach 2000 został drugim w historii czarnoskórym mistrzem federacji, zdobywając tytuł World Heavyweight Championship. Na gali Greed, 18 marca 2001, pokonał Ricka Steinera i zdobył WCW United States Championship. Huffman jest jednym z czterech mężczyzn sprawujących Big złoty pas w obu WCW i WWE (inne to Bill Goldberg , Chris Benoit i Big Show ), a jedyną osobą, korzystaj z wielu króluje z pasem w obu firm. W federacji WWF zadebiutował na gali King of the Ring 2001. Podczas gali Vengeance 2001 Huffman zdobył tytuł WWE Undisputed Title. W maju 2002 dwukrotnie zdobył pas WWE Hardcore i po raz pierwszy wziął udział w WrestleManii. Na gali Armageddon 2002 zdobył pas World Tag Team Championship, a 7 lipca 2003 WWE Intercontinental Championship. 16 lutego 2004 wraz z Rob Van Damem zdobył World Tag Team titles. 20 października 2005 na gali SmackDown, Huffman zdobył tytuł WWE United States Championship. 21 maja 2006 został "królem ringu" wygrywając turniej King of the Ring, a 23 lipca 2006, na gali The Great American Bash 2006, najważniejszy tytuł gali – WWE World Heavyweight Championship. 27 października 2007, WWE zerwało kontrakt z Hoffmanem. 11 listopada 2007 Huffman zadebiutował w TNA. W styczniu 2011 zerwał negocjacje dotyczące przedłużenia kontraktu z TNA i dołączył do WWE. Booker T po raz pierwszy wystąpił w ramach WWE na gali Royal Rumble 30 stycznia 2011. Na WWE TLC 2011 zmierzył się z Codym Rhodesem o WWE Intercontinental Championship, gdzie przegrał. Na kolejnym Smecdawn po 1000 odcinku Raw prezes WWE zapowiedział iż Booker T został mianowanym Gm SmecDown Osiągnięcia World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment *World Heavyweight Championship (6 razy) *WWE Intercontinental Championship *WWE United States Championship (3 razy) *WWE Hardcore Championship (2 razy) *World Tag Team Championship (3 razy) *King of the Ring (2006) *Sixteenth Triple Crown Champion World Championship Wrestling *WCW World Heavyweight Championship (5 razy) *WCW United States Heavyweight Championship *WCW World Television Championship (6 razy) *WCW World Tag Team Championship (11 razy) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *TNA Legends Championship *TNA Tag Team Championship Global Wrestling Federation *GWF Tag Team Championship (3 razy) Las Vegas Pro Wrestling *LVPW UWF Heavyweight Championship Pro Wrestling Illustrated *1995 Tag Team of the Year *1996 Tag Team of the Year *1998 Most Improved Wrestler of the Year *2000 Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year Wrestling Observer Newsletter *2002 Most Underrated Wrestler Galeria 491594_display_image.jpg|Z pasem USA BookerT-7.jpg book-kom.jpg bookt.jpg bookt1.jpg bt.jpg King_Booker_Pose.jpg|Jako "King of Ring" TNA_Bound_to_Glory_IV_(77_of_136).jpg|Superkick TNA-Booker-T-Wearing-TNA-Wrestling-Belt.jpg|Z pasem TNA en:Booker Huffman Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SmackDown! Kategoria:Pas WWE Kategoria:Pas WWF Kategoria:Pas WCW Kategoria:Pas Wagi Ciężkiej WCW Kategoria:Komentator Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWE Kategoria:Pas Tag Team Kategoria:Pas Wagi Ciężkiej Kategoria:Pas USA Kategoria:Pas USA WCW Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:WCW Kategoria:WWF Kategoria:PWI Kategoria:TNA